Electrosurgical instruments are well known and widely used in the medical, dental, and veterinarian fields. In a typical surgical setting, a surgeon may use an electrosurgical instrument to perform a desired cutting procedure and then utilize another electrosurgical instrument to perform a procedure to coagulate blood vessels. Different operational parameters are required for different surgical procedures. It would be desirable to provide an electrosurgical tool configured to provide various settings of the operational parameters with optimum flexibility. An electrosurgical tool which provides a range of operational parameters for surgical procedures such as power settings, temperature control, electrode configurations and RF energy settings would be useful in the surgical field.